


The Littlest Balsam in Brooklyn

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: In which Bucky and Steve get a tree.





	The Littlest Balsam in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to import all of my doofy tumblr stories to ao3 for the sake of having everything in one place, and this was a secret Santa from last Christmas. Enjoy, and merry happy to you all!

“Well Stevie, whaddya think?”

Bucky had already decorated the tiny, crooked sapling by the time Steve returned from the last errand-run before Christmas dinner. Steve set the heavy shopping down by the door, and puzzled at the tree.

“Was it the last one on the lot?” he asked.

“Nah, there was plenty of choice,” Bucky told him. “I liked this one. It’s got character. Gumption. Chutzpah. Reminded me of this scrawny little hot mess of a kid I used to pal around with.”

Steve blushed. “Very funny,” he said.

“It was love at first sight,” Bucky said softly, curling an arm around Steve’s waist. Steve snuggled in, nuzzling against Bucky’s softly bearded cheek.

“I love you too,” whispered Steve.

“Besides,” Bucky continued, “everything else would have been too big to fit in our apartment. We do still live in Brooklyn.”

Steve chuckled. He was not wrong: their home was cozy, but the square footage was creatively limited at best. But it was warm, and it was theirs, and so was the tree, and it was perfect. He pressed a slow, soft kiss to Bucky’s brow.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” he said.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a lovely holiday day!


End file.
